machmaker
by ChocoboKnigh5
Summary: What will happen when eight ninja are trapped in a hostel and are forced to share a room and even a bed? NxH SxT SxS NxT


Day 1

Disclaimer- Sadly I do not own Naruto and gods know what I'd do if I did.

Day 1

"This mission is of the utmost importance. That's why I'm sending all of you, don't let me down." The fearsome fifth hokage ordered the group of Konoa's fine ninjas. "Dismissed."

The Ninjas disappeared with a flurry of 'yes's' and 'right a way's'.

Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Neji, Shikamaru, Hinata and Tenten rushed to their houses to prepare for their new mission. They where told to travel light so everything that could be left behind was left behind. Naruto stuffed a pair of clean underwear into his rucksack, followed by a cup of instant ramen. He quickly checked his weapons bag to make sure that everything was present and accounted for before setting off to the village gates.

After a day's journey, the group found them selves facing a rundown looking building. Shikamaru was about to go and knock on the door when a short man hurried towards the group.

"Right, hello. You must be the leaf village ninja that where dispatched. Because there are so little rooms you will be assigned a room and one other roommate." Explained the little man. "I have looked over your profiles and partnered you up with a person that I think will not cause any fights with and so on."

"Does this guy ever shut up?" Naruto asked Sasuke.

"Nope."

The little man reached into the sleeve of his shirt and reviled a scroll.

"The partners are as follows:

_Uzumaki Naruto & Hyuuga Hinata_

_Uchiha Sasuke & Haruno Sakura_

Hyuuga Neji & Suzuki Tenten

Nara Shikamaru & Tanaka Temari

Naruto Hinata

Naruto was the first to reach the room closely followed by a very red Hinata. The room was very small and lightly furnished; there was a wardrobe, dressing table, double bed and a bathroom containing one shower, a sink and one toilet. Something clicked in Naruto's head. A blush was quickly crawling across his face. There was only one bed. Shit. Would that mean that he was expected to share a bed with Hinata? When Hinata noticed this too, she instantly went bright red and fainted on the spot.

"Hey! Hinata-chan. Wake up! I'll sleep on the floor if that makes you feel better." After finding out that Hinata wasn't going to wake up any time soon, Naruto lifted her onto the bed and started to unpack his stuff.

Sasuke Sakura

"I'll just be one moment." Sakura said the calmly walked out the door. One she was out of Sasuke's sight she ran down the hall skipping and bouncing as she went. She got to share a room but not only that a bed also with her beloved Sasuke. Soon she saw Neji and Tenten walking towards their room, poor unsuspecting innocents, oblivious of their fate (or destiny as Neji would put it).

Neji Tenten

Neji and Tenten watched with curiosity as Sakura bounced down the corridor and wondered why she had looked at them in that way. They were about to find out.

"What! Do they honestly expect us to share a bed! Who do they think we are, muscle for hire with no sense of decency?!" Tenten nearly exploded.

"Calm down would you, it's not that bad." Neji tried.

"Yea, but…you know… I need to go to the bathroom." Tenten could feel the heat rushing to her face as she locked the door after her.

Shikamaru Temari

"How troublesome." Shikamaru stated the obvious there.

"What, afraid I might bite?" Temari replied and plonked her self down on the bed. Shikamaru tried to force the heat from his face by sheer will power. It didn't work.

"Aww, blushing now are we?" She clearly had the upper hand and was enjoying it immensely.

"What's wrong? Cat got your tong?"

Shikamaru couldn't think of a witty response.

"Hn." was the best that he could manage.

"What was that?" Temari laughed.

"Hn." He replied.

"That's Neji's line."

"So?"

"Admit it. You're beaten."

"Hn."

"Stop it with the hn's!"

"Hn, hn, hn, hn, hn, hn and hn!"

Later the group met up in the small lounge. Some of the ninjas where behaving strangely but you can't blame them for example: Sasuke looked more dragged out while Hinata was still actually passed out. Temari and Shikamaru where fighting and for some reason Shikamaru kept 'hn-ing' at Temari witch seamed to annoy her. Neji just looked at them and wondered why they stole his line. Soon the group departed for bed.

Thanx for reading! I'll have the next chapter up soon.

Reviews make me happy, I dream of happiness. Fulfil my dreams?


End file.
